Para Siempre
by Dany Morgenstern
Summary: Lysandro Ainsworth esta muy enamorado de una chica llama katherine pero nunca ha entablado una conversacion con ella pero el dia que lo consigue no es en las mejores circunstancias. despues de descubir un secreto muy oscuro de la chica lysandro esta dispuesto a luchar para salvarla y ganarse su corazon ¿lo lograra? ONESHOT regalo de cumpleaños para Kathe Su feliz cumpleaños :D


**La mayoría de los personajes usados a continuación son propiedad de chinomiko.**

Verla diario y no hablarle es molesto siempre la veo tan bonita y tan frágil sentada en su pupitre leyendo cuando volteo a mirarla siento como si viera a un ángel luego ella me mira y aparto la mirada avergonzado cuando la veo a ella siento como si viese a la chica más bonita del mundo me gustaría hablarle al ver a sus ojos es como si viera nuestro futuro o la posibilidad de estar juntos cuando veo sus bellos ojos de tono entre azul y violeta me pierdo en ellos pero ella no habla con nadie no es la chica más sociable del mundo normalmente yo estoy ocupado en cosas mías y solo la veo a distancia a ella nunca la he visto realmente mirarme solo lo hace cuando clavo mi mirada en ella me encanta dibujarla dibujar sus delicados rasgos que están en mi memoria

-Lysandro me estás haciendo caso -me dijo mi mejor amigo castiel yo lo mire

-eh ¿sí?- Le dije

-que rayos haces dijo el arrebatándome la libreta iba a decirle que me la devolviera pero ya era muy tarde había visto los dibujos de mi sol luna y estrellas. Y soltaba una carcajada

-estabas admirando el dibujo que hiciste de Katherine- dijo el

-si… -admití

-por qué no le hablas o intentas entablar una conversación con ella a ella le gusta leer-

-lee ficción yo leo cosas sobre la época victoriana- le dije él se cruzó de brazos

-el punto es que son libros dijo castiel –bien te decía que por haberme puesto a pelear con Nathaniel me metieron al comité de arreglo de ese estúpido baile de graduación- dijo el

-tú y comité no quedan juntos- dije sonriendo

-si si si búrlate pero lo importante es que puedo pasar tiempo con la chica bonita de el consejo estudiantil- dijo él conocía a esa chica había remplazado a melody cuando esta se cambió de escuela era mucho mejor en calificaciones que Nathaniel pero rechazo el puesto de delegada principal ya que Nathaniel valoraba mucho su trabajo

-ah entonces eso es lo único bueno- dije esperando que hubiese algo mas castiel saco una cara que significaba "échame una mano" combinada con la cara de "no me mates" eso era malo

-que sucede- me atreví a decir el sonrió

-tome una de tus poesías dedicadas a Katherine y se la di- dijo el admito que casi me dio un paro cardiaco

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no husmees en mis cosas-

-yo no la tome bueno no del todo me la dio rosalya- explico el ahora si yo y rosalya tendríamos una pequeña platica cuando llegara a casa si mi hermano no la amara tanto querría prenderla en fuego.

-bien está bien ¿algo más? -dije sabía que si hizo esa confesión debía de haber algo que me involucrara

-llevaras a Katherine a una cita doble conmigo y lottie- dijo el que acaso su faceta de siempre se perdía solo cuando hablaba conmigo

-que… yo con Katherine- dije

-es que es su prima y dice que ese día es su cumpleaños así que será una pseudo celebración de cumpleaños vamos Lysandro hazlo y te juro que me vestiré como Nathaniel toda una semana- dijo castiel acaso tanto le gustaba esa chica bueno debo de admitir que yo haría cualquier cosa por mi sol luna y estrellas más valía que esa chica de verdad le gustara porque yo no iba a ceder a esto tan seguido además seria el cumpleaños de mi sol luna y estrellas sería bueno celebrarlo con ella y tenía excusa incluida.

-está bien lo hare- le dije

-gracias Lysandro dijo el –bien me voy tengo actividad del comité desde hace 10 minutos- dijo el yéndose aún no entendía por qué era mi mejor amigo sonreí e inicie a caminar a el área donde se encontraba el club de jardinería solo 2 cosas lograban captar mi atención e inspirarme y esas eran admirar la naturaleza y ver a mi sol luna y estrellas feliz mientras lee. Estaba admirando el cielo cuando capte algo una muchacha estaba en la azotea e iba a lanzarse vi bien y era Mi sol luna y estrellas corrí lo más rápido que pude se quería matar o que palidecí lo más probable era eso ella quería matarse cuando llegue más rápido que un rayo a la azotea completamente cansado pero no me importaba corrí a su lado ella ya se estaba lanzando pero antes de que lo lograra tome su mano la chica me miro era la primera vez que ella me miraba a mi tenía una mirada hermosa pero sus ojos denotaban una amargura y odio hacia todo lucían tan obscurecidos pero a pesar de las circunstancias no podía ocultar la dicha de poder al fin tomar su mano la cual era muy suave y me gustaba la sensación que producía el tomarla. Ella seguía con su mirada fija en mi era la primera vez que la veía fuera de un libro.

-que haces- dijo ella

-¿Qué hacías tú?- Le pregunte

-no es obvio- dijo ella

-por qué querías matarte dije acaso estaba loca- no iba a permitir que la chica que amaba se matara

-no es asunto tuyo-

-quien se quiere quitar la vida un día tan hermoso como este-

-no es hermoso es un día común y corriente -dijo ella

-¡es tu cumpleaños! Le grite ella me miro

-como… -fue lo único que pudo articular

-me conto tu prima -explique era a medida algo cierto por lo cual no se enojaría

-pues no es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella enojándose y yéndose por un lado la verdad jamás creí que conocería a mi sol luna y estrellas de esa manera tan mala no podía creer que nos llevaríamos tan mal pero solo era el comienzo o eso esperaba.

Pasaron los días hasta el día antes de la cita a la que me obligo a ir castiel pero ella y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra pero la seguía a todos lados no me podía arriesgar a perderla y cada que podía miraba mi mano al fin había sentido el rose de las manos de mi sol luna y estrellas recuerdo que bajamos las escaleras juntos tomados de la mano y luego apareció un muchacho pelinegro que se la llevo pero aun así ella no sonreía ampliamente ni tampoco de manera muy sincera.

Al otro día me decidí no iba a permitir otro intento de suicidio de su parte le marque a castiel el me respondió a el tercer pitido.

-hola- dijo el de seguro aún estaba dormido

-dame la dirección de Charlotte- le exigí

-que mierd…. ¿Es por Katherine?- Pregunto el que acaso creía que le quería quitar la novia

-¿por qué más te la pediría?- le cuestione el me la dio al llegar a verla y después de que ella me hubiese visto se voltio y salió corriendo yo al seguí ella no quería verme yo la tome del brazo ella se enojo

-SUELTAME- exigió ella

-ya me arte de verte tan así Katherine reacciona perderse en libros y creer que lo que sucede es un juego y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras no es así reacciona hay gente que te quiere….-

-ES MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA nadie me quiere nadie todos son falsos todos son crueles nadie quiere a la chica desvalida nadie quiere a la chica enferma nadie quiere a una persona como YO- grito haciendo énfasis en la palabra "yo" la mire a los ojos estaban tan cristalinos tan heridos no pude hacer más que atraerla hacia mi

-yo te quiero le susurre al oído pude sentir como se sonrojaba –yo te quiero mucho Katherine-

-Lysandro… no es así -puntualizo ella yo sonreí viéndola a los ojos

-tienes razón dije ella iba a volver a llorar cuando le dije –yo no te quiero te amo y daría lo que fuera por tu felicidad dije ella me miro con ternura era la primera vez que la veía realmente sonriéndome-

-y que harías no hay nada que hacer no hay donante yo no puedo vivir- dijo ella intentando irse

-de que estas enferma- dije quería saberlo ya que nadie me lo decía

-eso no interesa el punto es que lo que más necesito es un corazón de alguien que sea compatible conmigo dijo ella –pero todos los corazones de donantes que hay no hay algún donante con mi tipo de sangre- dijo ella

-yo daría lo que fuera por ti dije –lo que sea- repetí

-no encontraras un donante- ella me dijo de manera algo pesimista

-lo encontrare yo haría lo que fuera por ti lo que fuera- dije ella se mordió el labio

-todos dicen eso dijo ella –son mentiras dijo ella –puedes irte olvidando de mi me quedan solo 9 meses- dijo ella

-estaré contigo entonces yo no te dejare sola YO NO, ME ENTENDISTE- le dije ella se lanzó a mis brazos

-lo juras- dijo ella separándose un poco y mostrándome su meñique yo sonreí

-te lo juro- dije estrechándolo contra el mío sonriéndole en todo momento y la volví a estrechar en mis brazos no entendía como era que aún no le daba un beso

-te amo- dijo ella con inocencia y yo no pude más contra mis impulsos y la bese ella me dejo besarla sin oponerse luego de que los segundos más largos de mi vida pasaran nos separamos y me atreví a preguntarle

-¿cuál es tu tipo de sangre?- Ella seguía abrazada a mí pero aun así me respondió

- "-AB" dijo ella palidecí era mi tipo de sangre y pensé en hacer una locura pero lo haría por ella

-te prometo que vivirás -dije

-pero solo quiero estar contigo no me importa vivir a decir verdad si tu no estas- dijo ella acaso me leería la mente

-tranquila para mí solo es importante tu bienestar- dije

-promételo dijo ella –no quiero saber tu tipo de sangre pero promételo no te atreverías a hacer algo así dijo ella la mire a los ojos ella lo repitió –promételo yo sonreí y le dije –te lo prometo- dije mientras ocultaba detrás de mí una mano con 2 dedos cruzados.

-NO DEJARE QUE HAGAS ESO LYSANDRO!- Me grito leigh

-leigh tú no entiendes…- le replique

-ella no vale tu vida- siguió diciendo mi hermano

-leigh es que tú de verdad no entiendes yo la amo- dije el seguía molesto

-no harías lo mismo por rosalya- dije el me miro de una manera que no supe decir si fuese orgullo enojo o algo así me dio la espalda y se fue podía jurar que quería llorar o mejor dicho que ya estaba llorando.

Me dirigí a una tienda de esas de mala muerte al entrar a la tienda sonó una campanita que alerto al vendedor

-hola ¿que lo trae por aquí? -

-deme heroína- dije mientras extendía dinero al hombre y él lo checaba y me entregaba una buena ración de heroína la necesaria para hacer mi cometido al salir inicie a caminar pero sentía a alguien cerca mío seguí caminando sin voltear

-Lysandro!- Grito alguien era esa voz era ella enseguida guarde mi compra en mi chaqueta esperando que no la viera ella se acercó y se puso a mi lado iba sonriendo

-que haces afuera a estas horas- dije

-puedo preguntar lo mismo ataco- ella

-bueno una dama no debería estar afuera a estas horas de la noche- dije mirándola que había afuera eran las 12:00 am y ella no debería de estar afuera menos en su estado

-solo Salí a caminar- respondió de seguro porque noto la forma de la que la miraba

-¿a estas horas?-

-no podía dormir vengo al parque siempre que no puedo dormir y te vi salir de una tienda ¿que hacías allí?- Pregunto con una curiosidad muy notoria desde que habíamos empezado a "salir" ella ya no era tan fría conmigo hacia un esfuerzo para ser ella misma.

-bueno fui a comprar medicina estoy algo enfermo- dije la verdad la tienda parecía farmacia así que esa excusa me venía como anillo al dedo.

-de verdad- se asustó ella

-o es tan grave solo tengo un poco de tos- dije intentando toser un poco ella me miro como si no se lo creyera pero si se veía preocupada

-pues no hubieses salido podría empeorar- dijo ella

-no es para tanto- le dije

-bueno- dijo ella – ¿me acompañas a casa?- pregunto

-querida no te hubiese dejado irte sola de cualquier manera- le dije mientras sonreía al haberla dejado ella me beso cuando estaba a punto de irme ella noto el pequeño bulto de mi pecho

-que traes allí lys- dijo ella aun tocando mi chaqueta

-no es nada solo algo que le compre a un amigo- dije alejándome un poco de ella no quería que pensara que estaba rompiendo nuestra promesa mínimo aun no

-Lysandro ¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella

-nada bueno tengo que irme nos vemos mañana en el instituto-le dije mientras me iba. Ella asintió y se metió a su casa.

Como iba a mantener esto un buen tiempo no sabía pero debía lograrlo ella no podía pensar otra cosa de esto después de todo yo iba a hacer esto por ella.

Pasaron los meses hasta la graduación al habernos graduado ella y yo seguíamos juntos la heroína que había comprado solo la tenía por alguna emergencia que ella estuviera realmente mal y yo no lograra encontrar el donante lo cual hasta ahorita no encontraba. Pero al parecer desde que estamos juntos ella ha mejorado bastante sonríe muy a menudo y no la veo mal. Quedaban 5 meses antes de el día marcado y mi hermano siempre que podía estaba conmigo porque sabía que faltaba menos para que yo hiciera mi locura. Pero porque no ser felices…

-Katherine- la llame ella volteo a verme estábamos sentaos en el parque tomados de las manos nada podía ser mejor

-sucede algo Lysandro- pregunto ella

-¿tú has pensado en casarte? Le cuestione ella me miro con los ojos bien iluminados o no sé si fue mi imaginación

-cuando era niña creí que tenía posibilidad ahora…no lo creo- me dijo jugando con sus manos

-¿y si te lo pidiera?- le dije

-Lysandro solo son unos meses no quiero que sufras por mi después de que ocurra- replico ella

-pues van a ser los mejores meses de mi vida- le respondí después ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña guerra de miradas

-tienes una contestación preparada para cualquier excusa que te de Lysandro Ainsworth- dijo ella

-es probable Katherine- le dije ella intento sonreír

-bueno si es lo que quieres yo no me opongo- dijo ella yo la bese

-pero estas advertido- me dijo separándose de mi

-si…lo sé- dije a los 2 meses nos casamos nos quedaban 3 más juntos pero ella seguía pareciendo la misma chica tan linda tan radiante mínimo era así cuando estaba conmigo pero su salud seguía preocupándome había buscado donantes demasiados y no encontraba a alguien mi hermano también me ayudaba bueno que opción tenia si quería que yo no cometiera mi locura pero estaba triste el irme significaría que no volvería a estar con ella.

Al regresar al pequeño departamento que compartía con Katherine escuche algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que ella fingía su salud.

-hola…doctor… soy yo Katherine- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada me escondí no quería que me viera

-me duele sé que está mal pero he estado tomando más píldoras de las necesarias…. Si entiendo que está mal pero usted no entiende lo ago. Por Lysandro no quiero lucir fúnebre cuando él está presente… si está bien…. Estoy consciente que solo falta un mes para que ocurra lo inevitable- dijo ella -pero yo… amo tanto a Lysandro que no me permitiría el verlo sufrir- dijo ella yo intente irme pero el querer seguir oyendo me mataba.

-doctor yo…. Hay algún donante….- Dijo Katherine ella lucia esperanzada o bueno eso era lo que me decía su voz

-oh…entiendo…gracias….Lysandro llegara pronto…le hablo después- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada yo logre escabullirme hasta la puerta y la informe de mi presencia

-hola Lysandro -dijo ella con una sonrisa sus cambios de personalidad eran impresionantes pero pensé bien esto iba a decirle algo de lo cual no podría arrepentirme después

-encontraron un donante- le dije ella me miro le brillaban los ojos ya no podía arrepentirme ella me abrazo y me sonrió

-Lysandro te amo ¿cómo lo hiciste?- me dijo ella

-digamos que fue un milagro me llamaron hace unas horas- dije sonriéndole

-eso es perfecto lys sabes qué significa eso… estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo ella yo sonreía consolándome de que ella sería feliz ahora de que ahora ella sonreía con sinceridad.

-y la cirugía será dentro de 7 días- le dije

-7! Que pronto- dijo ella –que felicidad

-si… -dije intentando brindarle una sonrisa

Pasaron las semanas hasta que el día llego y yo hice lo que tenía que hacer pero… cuando lo hice no pensaba en mí no pensaba en las personas que dejaba solo pensaba en ella en su bella sonrisa y su felicidad…

Katherine POV:

Me desperté y decidí buscar a Lysandro con la mirada no lo vi eso me extraño pensé que se quedaría como un perro a mi lado toda la cirugía estaba feliz y agradecía eternamente a la persona que me dio su corazón bueno de seguro era una persona recién muerta no querría que alguna persona viva me lo diera no quisiera sentirme culpable por algo como eso intente pararme de la cama pero estaba atada a unos infernales aparatos vi que alguien entraba me hice la dormida

-sigue dormida Charlotte cálmate- dijo el pelirrojo ese que estaba ligando con mi prima desde hace ya nos meses.

-Sabes lo que sentirá va a sufrir castiel mi prima sufrirá cuando se entere- dijo ella enterarme de que había pasado tenía un mal presentimiento toque mi corazón tenía una melodía rítmica hermosa y me hacía sentir protegida en cierto sentido pero ¿a quién pertenecía este corazón?

-cuando se entere de lo de Lysandro se va a sentir mal- dijo Charlotte yo abrí los ojos de par en par algo le paso a Lysandro y tenía que saber que

-Lysandro que…- dije en voz alta sobresaltando a los presentes

-Katherine…- inicio Charlotte

-quiero verlo en donde esta- exigí

-Lysandro esta…- intento decir castiel

-de seguro fue por flores como las rosas azules que me dio en mi cumpleaños de seguro fue por flores- dije intentando sonreír ampliamente y esa sonrisa era de súplica más que nada

-Katherine Lysandro murió- dijo castiel soltando unas lágrimas nunca lo había visto llorar eso me sorprendió yo quería llorar toque mi corazón acaso…

-mi corazón… es…. De el- dije

-si dijo Charlotte –intentamos detenerlo pero él dijo que él quería que su sol luna y estrellas viviera y que te amaba más que a cualquier cosa como para dejarte morir así que el entrego una vida por la tuya entrego su vida- dijo Charlotte limpiándose lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-dejo esto para ti- dijo señalando una cajita musical que estaba alado de la mesa la tome tocaba una melodía muy triste a mi parecer

-el la compuso- dijo castiel –bueno nos vamos tenemos que calmar a leigh- dijo castiel tomando a Charlotte y haciéndola salir

Me pase las horas admirando la cajita hasta que llego mi doctor Viktor a hablar conmigo

-cómo te sientes kathe- dijo el

-fatal- le dije –bueno de salud bien pero la conciencia me mata-

-es por Lysandro cierto- dijo el

-tú lo sabias- lo acuse

-te lo habría dicho si hubiera tenido tiempo- dijo el

-¿tiempo? Eso era importante que no tenías tiempo no me salgas con eso ,eso era más importante que tu estúpido tiempo- replique por qué pasaba esto porque la vida era tan cruel cuando al fin había logrado sacarme una sonrisa sincera él se entrega por mí porque todas las historias de amor siempre eran estúpidas.

-bien en otras cosas puedes irte a casa hoy mismo tienes un corazón muy sano- dijo el ignorando lo que dije yo no lo mire siquiera y me fui a casa allí pase el día sola amargada llorando su muerte y algo me dijo que abriera la cajita

La abrí note q estaba rota de una parte toque esa parte y descubrí un trozo de papel doblado allí que decía

Mi sol luna y estrellas:

Si encontraste esto significa que tu estas viva y que tu operación fue un éxito me alegro por ello solo quería decirte algo que necesito que sepas yo te amo. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi leyendo ese libro romántico cual era creo que 16 lunas ya no recuerdo bien desde aquel día te veía todos los días empecé a volverme adicto a ti a tu belleza a tu carácter aquel día que tu muerte estuvo cercana no negare el decirte que me sentí dichoso de tomar tu mano por una vez creí que nuestros destinos no se verían otra vez pero al fin y al cabo estábamos destinados lo que palpita en tu pecho en este momento como ya debes de saber es mi corazón el cual palpita tu nombre solo eso tal vez no te sorprendan mis palabras pero solo espero seas feliz hazlo por mí porque a partir de hoy te pertenece mi corazón.

Ps.- No me odies por haberte dejado de esta manera entiende que lo hice para verte feliz

Tuyo siempre Lysandro Ainsworth

Tenía una hermosa caligrafía pensé cuando tocaron la puerta

-pasa Charlotte- le dije ella entro en compañía de su pseudo novio

-Katherine castiel quiere entregarte algo- dijo ella castiel entro con una libreta que reconocí innumerables veces Lysandro la había perdido y yo se la dejaba en un lugar donde la pudiera encontrar

-Es… -dije con lágrimas el asintió

-perteneció a Lysandro- dijo castiel- él me dijo que quería que la tuvieras-

-gracias- dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida y cuando ellos se fueron me puse a leerla lagrimas inundaron mis ojos al ver la primera página me había dibujado a mi cheque la siguiente había otro dibujo y un poema y había una frase:

"sé que finge pero para mí es sincera"

"la esperanza existe incluso en el infierno"

"el amor es como el infierno"

La ultima me hizo sonreír era cierto Lysandro Ainsworth tenía razón me puse a llorar y tome mi celular tenia curiosidad quien respondería si marcaba a su número así que marque

"hola has llamado a Lysandro Ainsworth" era la voz de castiel "está ocupado escribiendo a una chi…. Castiel devuélveme mi celular" se escuchaba la voz de Lysandro al fondo

"bueno el punto aquí es deja tu mensaje" dijo él y luego se cortó me reí y me preguntaba qué habría pasado si el día que Lysandro me vio a punto de cometer suicidio nunca hubiera pasado Lysandro no hubiese muerto pero esa pregunta no podría responderla ni aunque quisiera.

En la noche Salí de casa y me dirigí a el puente iba a quitarme la vida no podría vivir con la culpa antes de irme le dio un "adiós" a Charlotte y me fui al estar arriba del puente y a punto de echarme sentí como si alguien me tomara de la mano voltee y jure que tan solo un segundo vi su rostro intente tocarlo pero se desvaneció al instante mi imaginación me estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas sin decir crueles vi que no había nadie cerca mío pero aunque lo hubiera no me hubiese importado que me tomaran como loca

-porque- me dejaste

-respóndeme Lysandro- dije llorando –RESPONDEME!- Dije esperando algo pero nada y seguí llorando allí sola y me acosté en la banca aun con lágrimas en mis ojos la vida era tan cruel conmigo acaso tenía que pagar mi corazón con un amor perdido

Pasaron semanas tal vez meses antes de que yo quisiera reintegrarme iba a la universidad pero ahora ya no me quedaba leyendo cuando leía sobre chicos de los libros me recordaban a la caballerosidad de lys y no podía seguir y quemaba el libro un día caminaba por la escuela cuando encontré algo en mi casillero estaba pulcramente doblado lo abrí

Reúnete conmigo en el puente atte. Viktor

Esa noche decidí reunirme con él al llegar él ya estaba allí.

-Viktor… lo llame- el me miro

-Katherine necesito decirte algo- dijo el

-que sucede- pregunte con interés

-siempre te he querido y…. quisiera que te casaras conmigo- dijo el

-Viktor lo lamento pero la última persona que me quiso ya no está conmigo así que no… no puedo casarme contigo- dije

-yo te protegeré debes de creerme- insistió el

-Viktor lo lamento pero es un no- dije yéndome de allí mientras más pasaba el tiempo más extrañaba a Lysandro per debía rehacer mi vida por lo cual decidí después de muchas suplicas casarme con Viktor yo en lo personal al inicio me arrepentí pero luego aprendí a quererlo tan siquiera un poco incluso el sabía que yo nunca llegaría a amarlo tanto como a Lysandro. Pasaron unos cuantos años antes de que yo deseara tener un hijo y cuando llego y lo vi me enamore tenía mi cabello color plateado y los ojos de Viktor dorados bueno tal vez no tuviese un ojo color esmeralda pero era hermoso y me recordaba mucho a Lysandro por lo cual sin pensarlo llame a mi hijo Lysandro y admito que pase bastante felicidad alado de mi hijo hasta que el día llego y yo me fui a acompañar a Lysandro aún recuerdo como mi hijo estaba ahí presente y me tomaba de la mano yo le dije que si me dejaba ir estaría en buenas manos y así de la nada sucedió.

Me encontraba en un lugar blanco donde probablemente hubiese un camino infinito me puse a observarlo con atención cuando vi a una figura frente a mi sin pensarlo corrí con todas mis fuerzas a su encuentro corrí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho y cuando lo alcance me eche a sus brazos el me correspondió

-Lysandro!- Dije mientras lo abrazaba estaba feliz por fin estaba conmigo de nuevo y ahora no lo dejaría ir

-Katherine mi sol luna y estrellas como te he extrañado- dijo el –el tiempo sin ti fue eterno pero ahora no hay que apresurarnos nos queda mucho tiempo para estar juntos- yo sonreí era cierto nos quedaba mucho tiempo el cual no desperdiciaría y podría disfrutar a su lado alado de mi único amor Lysandro Ainsworth.

**YAAAAY lo acabe espero les gustara bueno este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Kathe Su que hoy es su cumpleaños espero le haya gustado tiene un final feliz triste espero a ustedes des gustara me esmere bastante para hacerlo y bueno si llegara a gustarles mucho y me doy cuenta pensare en intentar seguirlo. **

**Bueno eso es todo bueno solo dire unas cosas mas:**

**Kathe Su: te quiero muchísimo eres mi mejor amiga online y espero que este dia te la pases muy bien :) y pues el mensaje largo esta en Facebook.**

**Y a mis lectoras el capitulo final aun no progresa mucho la inspiración no se digno a venir pero puedo intentar prometercelos para dentro de un mes máximo. Bueno ahora si nos leemos después **

**Dejen riviews **


End file.
